


The Vapor

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Seduction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino catches a vapor, and it changes everything.  </p><p>For Shino's birthday 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vapor

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** It's after 2300 on Shino's birthday where I live, so as far as I am concerned, I made it just in time! Fanart for this can be found [here](http://nino5571.tumblr.com/post/138436732773/prism0467-hope-do-you-like-it-uwu). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated with it beyond this fanfic.

“Shino.  Shino!”

The young brunet wearing shaded sport goggles came to at the sound of his named being called.  He opened his eyes to find himself looking up at his two teammates.

“You okay buddy?” Kiba Inuzuka asked him as he extended a hand to help him up.

“Where am I?” Shino asked, genuinely confused.

“You’re on the floor in the lab”, Naruto Uzumaki answered as he, too offered his friend a hand.  “I’m guessing this place looks hella different from down there.”

Shino took both proffered hands and, with a grunt, hoisted himself from the floor.  Now on his feet, he assessed his surroundings as Kiba wiped dust from the floor off his lab coat.

“What the hell happened?”

“You tell us”, Naruto answered.  “You added the synthesized pheromone to our mixture; there was a reaction, a giant puff of smoke in your face, and then you were out cold.”

“Not smoke – vapor”, Shino corrected, swatting the overly-thorough Kiba’s hands away from his butt.  “I must have inhaled some.”

“Musta been some good shit”, Kiba observed.  “It knocked you right on your ass.”

Shino turned to Kiba as a light went on inside his head.  “The next 24 hours are critical.  I’m going to need to record the results. Kiba, get your stuff.”

“Me too, right?” Naruto asked, removing his lab coat and gathering his own things.

“Don’t you have practice?” Kiba asked over his shoulder.

“Which part of ‘I need this grade in order to maintain eligibility’ don’t _you_ understand?” Naruto parried.  “My input on the research is necessary.  Besides, what if Shino has some sort of reaction and needs medical attention?”

“Well what am I, chopped liver?” Kiba defended.  “I’m his roommate, in case you forgot.  I can look after him.”

“Naruto’s right”, Shino concluded.  “In case anything happens, it’s best that we’re all there to verify it.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba in victory.  Shino slung his pack over one shoulder and exited the room, followed closely by his two friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shino’s soak in the tub would have been a peaceful one but for two reasons: one, a quirky water heater made it necessary to bathe in unpleasantly tepid water, and two, his friends had been bickering over nonsense since they’d arrive back at their apartment.

 _Typical_ , Shino thought to himself.  Those two were like fraternal twin children.  They both bore the same attention deficit and noisy, hyper temperament.  Not to mention the same buff athletic build, complete with chiseled abdomens.

Kiba played soccer for the university.  Naruto played football.  To maintain their eligibility, both had to pass all their courses.  That’s where their friends came in.  Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara and even Neji – who was a year ahead -- had agreed to take classes with one or both men to help them maintain passing grades.  So far, it was working.

However, it was not without its challenges.  As much as Shino Aburame appreciated his friendships with the two, dubbed “The Chippendale Brothers” by their legion of admirers, having chemistry lab with them was a never-ending exercise in both patience and restraint.  There were definitely times when Shino wanted to roundhouse-kick them both to attention.  He _hated_ having to explain the same thing multiple times, and with those two, it was a given. 

And then there was the other thing.

In addition to an excess of energy, the muscle-heads suffered a surfeit of testosterone, which at times made things… awkward.  They were quite the touchy-feely duo as well.  It was more with each other than anyone, and more for the benefit of those who looked on longingly, but there was no shortage of butt-smacking, neck-kissing and the like for their friends, which included Shino, who found himself of two minds about it.  He had only recently begun to contemplate his sexuality in any depth, he knew, in part because of how uncomfortable he became any time either of them touched him that way.  And though he hadn’t told a soul, it was becoming more of a challenge to ignore it.

Shino felt beads of sweat dotting his forehead.  Had he been feverish?  He would need to record this in the journal –

“You still alive in there?” a concerned voice from the other side of the bathroom door asked.  A second later the doorknob, which was locked, was being tested.  “Shino?”

 _Speak of the dog, and then he barks._   “Go away”, Shino groused, “My transformation to a prune is not yet complete.”

“Either that, or you’re the quietest masturbator I’ve ever known”, Naruto quipped.  “Stop spankin’ it and get out here, you’re making us worry.”

Shino sighed in annoyance.  “Fine.  But get away from the door, you perv.”

The water sloshed about in protest as a naked and dripping Shino stood.  He reached for a towel to wrap around his middle as he stepped out of the tub.  Without contemplating it too much, he unlocked the knob of the bathroom door, turned it, and then pulled open the door.  The cool air from the bedroom rushed in, causing his already chilled skin to prickle.  He entered his modest bedroom to find his teammates standing there like bouncers, arms folded, waiting.

The sight stopped Shino in his tracks.  The look on their faces was…

“What?” he asked.  “I’m fine; now get out of here, I need to get dressed!”

Kiba glanced at Naruto then.  “I told ya.  You owe me twenty bucks.”

“Honestly, Shino, you’ve known us since the third grade.  How come you’re still so shy?”

While Shino stood, clutching the towel around his waist in a firm fist, feeling ambushed – _again_ \-- Kiba shoved his hand into the closest pocket of Naruto’s pants in a grope for cash.

It was quite a show.

“Where’s my money, Naru?”

“Would you stop trying to jerk me off?” Naruto asked as he made an insincere swipe at Kiba’s arm.

“In your fantasies.”

“This from the one with his hand wrist-deep in my pants.  You know you want me.  Come on and get it, bitch.”

Naruto leaned in toward Kiba, pretending to move in for a kiss.

“Get out of my fucking room so I can get dressed!” Shino blurted in a loud voice.  “Go. Now!”

Naruto retreated and both men turned to look at their friend.  The Aburame made quite a sight standing there, all damp, nearly-nude and huffy.  His dark glasses made it impossible to see his eyes, but the scowl marring his face and tension in the fist that held the towel spoke volumes.

“Take it easy, dude.  We’re leaving.” Kiba extracted his hand from Naruto’s pocket and shoved them both into his own.  Naruto scratched the back of his head.  Both men turned and walked out of the room.

Shino didn’t move until the sound of the door closing could be heard.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then.  It was a growing struggle, emotional and physical, when those two got like that around him.  He walked over to the bed and sat down, running an anxious hand through his damp locks as he contemplated the evening.

It was going to be a long one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We should tell him.”

Kiba turned sharply to look at his very blond friend.  “Sure, Naru; let’s just go back into his room and tell him we want to blow him.”

“I wouldn’t put it like that, Kiba, geez.”  Naruto made himself comfortable on the sofa.  “We care about him.  We can see that he’s frustrated.  We suspect he might be into guys.  We’re okay with it and want to help him.  It’s not that complicated, really.”

“ _That’s_ because you left out the part about the threesome.” Kiba plopped down on the sofa next to Naruto.  “And to be honest, Naru… I’m not so sure I like the idea of you touching my roommate.”

The comment caused Naruto’s eyebrows to go up to his hairline.  “Since when?!  I’ve been touching _your_ roommate since grade school.”

“You know what I mean!” Kiba argued.  “Sure we kid around with our friends, but this is different.  And you know it.”

Naruto eyed the brunet warily.  “Since when did you become so protective of Shino?  Did something happen that you haven’t told me about?”

“No!” Kiba exclaimed.  “Well, not exactly.”

“Hm”.  Naruto shifted on the couch so that he faced Kiba.  “Okay.  Fess up, Keeb.”

Kiba sighed.  “Okay.  Remember how we all had to handle that situation with Kankurou? Well, he wasn’t just hustling Shino for help with his homework.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… K made a pass at Shino.  More than one, if memory serves.”

Naruto’s face lit up in surprise.  “Are you kidding me?  When did this happen?”

“It was happening the whole time.  Shino confessed to me and asked me not to tell anyone.”

“And you’re breaking his confidence now because…”

“He tried not to let on but I could tell it really upset him.”

“Yeah… and…”

“And… well… I realized I was… so pissed off about all of it because… well, Shino’s mine!”

“Since when?”

“Since… forever! Kinda.” Kiba stood up.  “I mean, since middle school, I kind of thought of him as mine.  We have a special bond.  Like yours with Gaara.”

“Gaara is _your_ friend too, Keeb.”

“But not like he is to you.  He needs you more than the rest of us.  And like with Shika and Neji.  Those two weirdoes were always like night and day in school but look at them now… they’re like a married couple, what with the way Neji’s always nagging Shika and Shika’s always rolling his eyes about it.”

Kiba sat down again, facing his friend.  “Naru, Shino could have been college roommates with any of our friends.  _He_ asked _me_ to be his roommate.  You don’t understand what that means to me.”

Naruto pondered Kiba’s words in silence.

“Look, I don’t think Shino’s done anything with K or anyone else.  We can talk to him together, but I’m not really comfortable with the idea of anyone but me being his first.”

Kiba sat back against the sofa cushions and sighed deeply.  He had just confessed something to Naruto that he hadn’t told anyone else.

They sat in comfortable silence for long moments.  And then Naruto spoke.

“We should tell him.”

Kiba looked over at a smiling Naruto and smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Everything is going to be okay,_ a calming voice in Shino’s head spoke.  He allowed himself to fall back onto his bed and relax.  A wave of warmth began to sweep his still-damp body, beginning at his scalp, traveling languorously down to his neck, shoulders, chest, arms, and abdomen; then it seemed to creep beneath the towel wrapped around his waist to linger in his groin, causing a tingle that forced him to bolt upright from the bed. 

_What the hell was that?_

Just then, two raps on the door.  “Shino?”

Kiba entered the room, followed closely by Naruto.  “I think it’s time we all – are you okay?”

A shocked and disoriented Shino stared at his two friends.  “W-what do you mean?” he asked in a shaky voice.  He could still feel the weird sensation from his groin down to his bare feet, and it was causing all manner of physical response.

“Dude, you’re sweating.”

“And trembling.”

Kiba and Naruto walked over to Shino’s bed and sat down beside him.   Shino was now flanked on both sides by them.

“Are you feverish?” Naruto asked.  He placed his palm flat across Shino’s forehead.  “Dude, you’re cold!”

“That doesn’t make sense”, Shino responded with a shallow shake of his head.  He felt like someone was aiming a blow-dryer turned up high at him.  And it was getting worse by the second. 

Meanwhile, Naruto had stopped speaking. He hadn’t moved his hand from Shino’s forehead.  And he was staring at him.

Right into his eyes.

Shino turned to Kiba, who was watching him with equal intensity.  “You smell different”, he announced.

“I what?” Shino asked. His voice seemed unusually loud to him.  The tingle was becoming more pronounced.  He could feel his dick getting hard.  He had to do something.  He had to do –

“You smell it too?” Naruto asked.

Kiba nodded.  “It’s sensational.”

Kiba looked at his two friends, wondering what they were on.  Then it came to him.

It all made sense.

“The potion”, he announced.  “Our chem lab experiment.  The vapor is taking effect.  We need to –“

Shino’s words died in his throat by the sensation of being licked on his bare shoulder.  _No, no no!_

He bolted up from the bed and turned toward his friends.  “Did you just _lick me?”_ he asked.

“I couldn’t help it.  I had to know if you tasted as good as you smell”, Kiba confessed.

“I think he liked it”, Naruto offered.

“I think you’re right”, Kiba responded.

Shino looked down to find an enthusiastic erection tenting his towel and challenging its tenuous hold around his hips. _Dammit!_   “Look, this isn’t what it appears to be.  We have to –“

“It isn’t?” Kiba asked.  He stood up and stepped forward, closing any distance between then. “You mean you didn’t get hard from my touch?”

 _God, no, Kiba, not now!_   “I – no, it was the _potion_ from _the chem lab_.  Are you two even listening to me?”

Naruto’s snickering from behind Kiba caused the pair to look at him.  “I feel like Shino’s dick is scolding us.”

A heartbeat later, Kiba was laughing too.

“God dammit you two!” an indignant Shino ranted.  “Why do you always do ...”

“Shino?”

His name was the last thing Shino heard before everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shino came to and instantly recognized where he was.   He also recognized the tingle, which had not abated.  He looked at his crotch, which was still partially erect, and sighed.  Thank goodness his friends had the courtesy to move him to his bed and cover his lower half.

“You okay?”

Shino looked over to see Kiba standing beside the bed, watching him.

Shino gulped, ignored the blush that threatened, then nodded.  “I think so.” He looked around the room again.  “Where’s Naruto?”

“Recording our observations in the project journal.”

“Good.” So they _had_ been listening. Shino had more to add to Naruto’s efforts.  First he needed to get dressed.

He sat up to get out of bed before Kiba’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Wait”, Kiba said.  “I need to talk to you.”

Shino’s heartbeat sped up.  “What is it?” he asked.  Kiba seemed as anxious as he was.

“Look, this has been a crazy day.  You’ve passed out twice.  I’m worried about you.  I have to tell you something, and… I don’t think I should wait any longer.”  Kiba sat down on the bed next to Shino.  “When you confided in me about what Kankurou was doing to you before, I got angry.  Really angry.”

 _Kankurou?_   “I know, Kiba.”

“No, you don’t, Shino.  The idea of Kankurou having you first pissed me off!  I’ve always sort of thought of you as mine.  I mean…” Kiba looked away.

Shino furrowed his brows in confusion.  Kiba pressed on.

“You know I’m bi, right? I mean, it’s never been a secret or anything.  I just don’t ever bring it up when we’re alone together because I worry it’ll make you uncomfortable about your own sexuality, which… I’ve been kind of wondering about.” Kiba made an awkward face.  “Does this make any sense to you?”

“Not yet”, Shino confessed.

“W-well, Naru and I, we decided it was time to…  I mean, you always seem so frustrated, and we just wanted you to know that, that if you were into us, or any guy, I mean, that we’re cool with it, and if you maybe wanted to test the waters, you could – “

“Get to the god damn point, Kiba!”

“I want you!” Kiba confessed.  “I mean I, I’ve wanted you for a long time.  I dream about being your first, about you trusting me with that honor.  About being the one you turn to with your physical needs, the way you have with other needs.”

Shino was in shock.  He genuinely didn’t know what to say.  It didn’t help that the potion was still stimulating his body.  The idea of doing it with Kiba was, well… he was getting hard again.

Shino gasped as a blush he couldn’t fight covered him and his dick hardened to full attention beneath the sheet that covered him.  Maybe he was gay, maybe he wasn’t – but Shino was definitely attracted to his roommate.  The potion was making it impossible to deny – or conceal – anymore.

Kiba had practically been Shino’s shadow since grade school.  Shino could hardly remember life before then.  Kiba was important to him.  They were important to _each other._   He could trust his virginity to Kiba, and wanted to.  But what would happen afterward?

And what about Naruto?  Would things become awkward between the trio?

Shino looked at his friend.  “Kiba, this is a lot to take in.  I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Say yes”, Kiba responded.  “I mean your body is telling me.  But I still need to hear you say it.”

“What about Naruto?”

“If it were up to Naru, the three of us would be in bed together right now.  He wants you too.”

 _Whoa_.  Shino wasn’t expecting to hear that.  He lived with the assumption that if Naruto _were_ going to get it on with any of their friends, it would be Kiba or Gaara.  He’d seen Naruto cuddling with them enough over the years.  Not that Naruto hadn’t done his share of cuddling with Shino, too…

The thought made Shino’s dick pulse for all to see.  _Oh god._   “Kiba – “

“Say yes, Shino.  Don’t overthink it.  Just let me take care of you.”  Kiba wanted his roommate.  He placed his hand on Shino’s leg, above the knee, but didn’t move it.  His scent was making it difficult for Kiba to restrain himself, but he did.  “Say yes.” Kiba got up on the bed next to Shino, facing him.  Their faces were inches apart. “Say yes”, he said huskily into his roommate’s mouth.

Shino couldn’t fight it anymore.  “Yes,” he answered a heartbeat before Kiba’s mouth covered his.

Kiba tried to be gentle, to take things slowly.  But Shino proved to be too eager with his mouth and hands for that.  There was also Shino’s amplified and intoxicating pheromone that was driving Kiba out of his mind.

“I have to stretch you, gorgeous”, Kiba whispered into Shino’s ear.  “And I need condoms, or this is gonna get really messy.”

“Not this time”, Shino responded breathily.  “I want you to mark me, Kiba.  Stretch me first.  But… come inside me.”

Kiba didn’t need to be told twice.  He took that heavenly erection of Shino’s into his mouth while stretching him, working to a chorus of Shino’s keens and wails, tasting him – but not finishing him.  “You come when I’m ready”, he announced in response to Shino’s frustrated pout.  Kiba placed pillows beneath Shino.  “I want you to look at me when I come inside you.”  Shino nodded his assent.

Their apartment got a little scary after that, thanks to all the banging and wailing from Shino’s bedroom.  Naruto took it all in stride, munching popcorn while watching a movie on the TV in the living room, ready to answer the door should someone come to complain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A very naked Kiba exited Shino’s bedroom.  He made one pit stop at the bathroom before heading to the living room, where he found their good friend asleep on the couch.  Kiba shook his head and grinned before walking into the kitchen for water with a noticeable spring in his step.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the end of their freshman year, Shino was living a life he never expected.  His first sexual experience with Kiba led to others, and ultimately to an expanded catalog of experiences that included others in their close-knit group.  The hard work they put into their chemistry project not only earned them all A’s, but favor with the chemistry professor, who admitted he’d been able to repeat the experiment using their project notes.

“Judging from my personal experience, your team hedged just _a tiny bit_ on the details of the results of the experiment.  Am I right?” their professor asked.

The three freshmen shared a look with each other before walking away with knowing grins on their faces.

 


End file.
